Training Day
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Rematch. The date was fast approaching. The day The World Martial Arts Tournament is set to begin. But he wasn't ready. The junior member of the group. But he would be. He would be ready to take home the gold.


Pacing herself back and forth with two pairs of eyes watching her collect her thoughts suddenly after a couple moments of silence with nothing but a few birds chirping from their nests in the distance instantly Lazuli comes to a drastic halt and snaps her body forward to stare daggers at the two saiyans standing before her. Two saiyans that the moment she turns to look their way their respective backs straighten up and their legs close as their faces break out into nervous looks. And they should be. Failure is not an option. Not when victory is so close. Not when the prize is within their grasp.

" Alright listen up men because I'm only going to say this once. Failure is not an option. We are a family of champions. We are the saviors of the planet and it is about time that everyone on this planet knows why. Luckily for us a rare opportunity has presented itself in the form of a so called World Martial Arts Tournament. The competition will be steep but it is nothing that we can't handle."

In a sudden move Lazuli snaps her left hand forward and points her index finger directly at Goten causing his eyes to go wide as saucers.

" You will be competing in the Junior Division of the tournament. And as such, I imagine Trunks will be competing as well so we will focus your training solely on the purpose of facing him in the finals. As much as i believe in your abilities they may not be good enough this time to defeat your little friend. I'm sure by now that Vegeta has Trunks on a training regime and starting today you will be too."

Hearing nothing but a groan when the young saiyan bows his head down slightly forming a small energy ball in her extended hand that just causes him to jump up in total surprise and send her a quick salute feeling her lips twitching upward just as she is about to lower her hand down hearing a snicker coming from his side instantly Lazuli turns her open palm over towards Gohan causing the grin across his face to drop.

" As for you. Thanks to my condition."

Before she even knows it reaching down with her free hand to rub gently against her abdomen with her eyes narrowing slightly Lazuli points an accusing finger at Gohan.

" You will have to try just as hard for the both of us. You're competition will be even fiercer. Not only will you have to deal with the rest of The Z Fighters that choose to enter themselves in the tournament but you will also have to compete against Vegeta and make no mistake about it, I will accept nothing less than the prince of all dorks laying face down in the center of the ring defeated for the whole world to see. Am I clear?"

Nodding his head slowly approaching her reaching out gently Gohan takes Lazuli in his arms and leans his forehead down until it is gently resting against her own as he stares deep into her eyes.

" Crystal and I just want to let you know now. I'm dedicating my performance to you and our unborn child."

" Yeah?"

Feeling her hands coming up to gently wrap around the back of his neck nodding his head slightly against her own leaning down Gohan grazes Lazuli's lips with his own causing Goten to gag and quickly cover his eyes as he attempts to block his vision of such a scene.

" Ewww!"

Breaking off the kiss turning her head to look towards Goten as she finds his back turned towards them with his little hands covering his face glancing back over towards Gohan sending him a quick wink without any delay Lazuli turns back towards Goten before suddenly she unleashes a small energy beam that lands clean against her intended target causing the young saiyan to jump up in surprise and for his hands to quickly leave his face to hold his backside.

" Lesson number one. Never turn your back on your opponent."

Rubbing his backside turning around to glare angrily at Lazuli in a sudden move Goten charges forward towards them as fast as his feet will take them through the air as his hair turns gold before just as he throws a right punch their way suddenly the young saiyan's eyes go wide when Gohan appears right in front of him catching his closed fist in his open palm.

" Lesson number two. Always keep your eyes on your true opponent."

Without speaking another word instantly Gohan throws his head back as he lets out a mighty scream causing the ground to shake. Cause Goten's eyes to go as wide as saucers as his hair returns back to normal and he falls down on his backside looking up towards his older brother in nothing but awe. In nothing but interest as he senses Gohan's power levels skyrocketing as his hair turns pure gold. A scene that his gaze is broken from when a hand comes down on his shoulder causing him to turn and find Lazuli kneeling down by his side with a grin across her face.

" Lesson number three. Start running."

* * *

" Ahhhh!"

Quickly twirling around to avoid an incoming energy blast causing a loud explosion to erupt from behind him wiping the sweat off his forehead just as he lets out a sigh suddenly Goten's eyes go wide when another energy blast at close range comes barreling towards him. An energy blast that he has no chance to avoid. No change to dodge when it lands clean against his chest and explodes upon impact causing a smoke cloud to form in the sky. A cloud that disintegrates revealing Gohan covered in this black smoke with only his eyes remaining untouched as they just blink in disbelief.

Lowering her hand down feeling a surge of anger running through her instantly Lazuli narrows her eyes at Goten as he slowly wipes himself clean.

" Come on Goten! Put your hands up! I could do better with my eyes closed and my arms tied behind my back!"

Receiving nothing but a thumbs up from the young saiyan as he chuckles nervously from his position rolling her eyes in a sudden move Lazuli snaps both of her hands upward palms open and sends wave after wave of energy beams towards him. Beams that to her happiness she watches the young saiyan twist and dodge away from through the air with ease causing every single one of her blasts to miss their intended target before they explode in the distance. Such a feat that makes her lower her arms back down to her sides and nod her head in approval with a faint smile across her face.

" Better."

* * *

" Ka….me ...ha ...me...ha!"

Instantly putting everything that he can in the blast stepping forward Goten throws his open palms forward unleashing a massive kamehameha wave soaring upward high into the air at his target. A target that just floats there with a bored look across her face before to the young saiyan's shock Lazuli merely bats the kamehameha wave away with a flick of her wrist sending it soaring off to her side and exploding off in the distance causing a breeze to blow straight through the area. A breeze that is ignored by Lazuli as her blonde hair flows freely with the wind in favor of staring down towards the young that just stares at her in total shock with his jaw open with a look of disapproval across her face.

" Not good enough."

Seeing his eyes only getting wider letting out a frustrated sigh glancing away from Goten to look over to her side at Gohan that just floats up in the air a good distance away crossing her arms over her chest Lazuli sends him a pointed look.

" What is it with you saiyan boys chanting kamehameha anyways? That move is so outdated."

Shrugging his shoulders receiving an eyebrow raised in question a grin comes across Gohan's face.

" It's kind of a family tradition."

Rolling her eyes turning her gaze down towards her stomach reaching down gently Lazuli rubs his stomach with her right hand.

" Don't worry little one. We'll break that tradition. Just you and me."

Feeling her lips curling upward snapping out of any such thoughts saving them for another time turning to look back towards Goten once again Lazuli crosses her arms over her chest.

" Well family tradition or not the move is still predictable and time consuming. What? Do you think Trunks is just gonna stand there and let you gather the energy for the blast."

Seeing Goten biting his lip with a thoughtful look shaking her head in disappointment blowing a loose piece of her hair behind her ear reaching up slowly Lazuli tucks away a few strands that she had missed.

" The answer is wrong. By now Vegeta would have taught him a counter to such a move. What we need is an ace in the hole. A move that neither of them will suspect and I know just the move."

* * *

" Now the moment you've all been waiting for! The junior division championship between eight year old Trunks and seven year old Goten! Which one of these fabulous fighters will be the new world champion!?"

Ignoring the crowd that applauds politely as they walk side by side to the ring keeping his eyes trained on Trunks as he watches his best friend's lips move while his brain doesn't register what he is saying at all a faint grin comes across Goten's face.

_Let's see here? What did Lazuli say again? Oh yeah! I remember now! Keep my eyes trained on my opponent. Don't give an inch and when the time is right strike. But when is the right time to strike? Is it now!?_

" Goten? Yo Goten!?"

Snapping out of his thoughts as he sees Trunks staring at him with an annoyed look unable to keep the faint blush from coming across his cheeks reaching back Goten scratches the back of his head as a sheepish smile comes across his face.

" Sorry about that Trunks. What were you saying?"

Eyeballing his best friend suspiciously that just continues to chuckle nervously rolling his eyes with a sigh slowly a grin comes across Trunks's face.

" I said, I think being world champion is gonna be fun."

" I'll definitely let you know how it is."

Separating from Trunks to take his place on the other side of the ring turning his attention away from his best friend to glance towards the announcer finding him looking excitedly between them gently Goten bites down on his lower lip.

_Should i do it now? No wait? I think there is some kind of five minute sparring rule or something? That's what Gohan told me anyways when i hear weird noises coming from his and Lazuli's hut. Why do adults have to make things so confusing!?_

" Ladies and gentlemen! It is our great pleasure to present to you the final match in the junior world martial arts championship!"

Suddenly as the sound of a cannon goes off instantly at the same times as Trunks without any delay Goten gets into his fighting stance and stares at his best friend with a grin seeing one being returned back to him.

" Just to let you know, I am going to win. Understood?"

" Yeah. I'm going for the win too."

Instantly without another word being spoken unmoving from his spot Goten watches Trunks charge forward at high speed heading directly for him. At high speed with his right arm reared back before with a side step Goten avoids the incoming punch and instantly counters with a high kick that hits nothing but air when Trunks disappears within a blink of an eye.

_Should i do it now?_

Before he can get another thought in edgewise suddenly as Trunks reappears and sends a high left knee his way in a sudden move Goten moves his body slightly and reaches out grasping Trunks's shoulders before he flings himself over his best friend's shoulders and twirls around through the air as his hands come up to rest against the sides of his head.

_It's now or never._

" Solar Flare!"

She had been right. This was a move that neither Trunks or Vegeta was expecting. A move that Goten cracks open his eyes finding that it has landed clean against Trunks as his best friend shields his eyes with both of his hands. A scene that makes the biggest smile come across his face as he just stares at his temporarily blinded best friend.

_Now is the time to strike!_

Nodding his head within a blink of an eye Goten charges forward at high speed and delivers a flying kick that lands clean against Trunks's exposed chest sending the young saiyan barreling backwards across the ring before he slips off the corner and disappears out of sight. Disappears causing Goten to quickly make his way over before a wide smile comes across his face when he sees Trunks sitting on the grass on the outside of the ring rubbing his eyes in an effort to clear his vision.

" I won? I won!"

Clapping loudly from her spot by her boyfriend whistling loudly as she hears nothing but Vegeta mumbling from a nearby corner turning in Gohan's embrace that just holds her from behind with his hands resting down on her stomach to face the older saiyan a wide smirk comes across Lazuli's face.

" Tough luck. Maybe he will do better next year if Goten decides to take it easy on him."


End file.
